My Reason For Living
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: Sarah has been with Rocket and Groot since she saved Rockets life, and after they saved her from her abusive dad. As time goes on Sarah has been developing some feelings towards Rocket, but does not say anything, cause she fears of being rejected. Little did she know that She, Rocket, and Groot were about to take part in something huge, that will change their lives forever.
1. Sarah Wright

Name: Sarah Wright

Nicknames: None

Age: 21

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Caring, Protective of others

Alignment: Guardians of the Galaxy

Appearance: A human girl with brown hair going down to her waist, has bangs on the sides of her head, beautiful blue eyes, and a necklace that Rocket got her on Knowhere.

Clothing: Red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings with a white diamond shape attached to the top of her left stocking, ivory ankle boots

Clothing for the final battle: Red vest with dark stripes, light coloured long trousers, dark long boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Allies: Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Drax, Peter, and Nova Core.

Enemies: Ronan, Nebula, and anymore who hurts her friends

Relatives: Roger - her father

Goal: To prove that she is not weak.

Rank: A Nurse

Likes: Her friends, Rocket, Groot, and sweets, and Rocket being protective of her.

Dislikes: Being weak, and seeing her friends hurt.

Fears: Losing her friends and her father.

Love Interest: Rocket Raccoon

Home planet: Earth

Relationship with Love Interest: She and Rocket met after he bursted into her house injured and barely breathing, with help from Groot, she was able to get him stable and when he woke up he saw her eyes and claimed he was looking at a angel. As the weeks went by everything was peaceful, until her father found her and started to beat her, just as she was about pass out, Rocket and Groot came and fought off her father, they turned him into Nova Core, and brought Sarah with them, she now lives with Rocket and Groot. When the duo returns, Sarah greets them with hugs and kisses (much to Rocket's delight), and dinner, she would find Rocket curled up to her when she wakes up. As time goes by she falls for Rocket, it is just she is shy to admit her feelings for him.

Description of your home planet: It is Earth


	2. Origins

Sarah:  
My life was a living hell, compared to everyone's. Parents are supposed to be gods in the eyes of their children, looking down at them with loved filled smiles. Parents are supposed to guide their children into the world, show them love and compassion, teach them about many things, show them things, and help them complete their dream.

Sadly... I did not have a happy beginning.

When I was born, I had a mother who died after giving me my name, when I was 5, my father Roger finally snapped blaming me for the death of my mother. Everyday I would get hit by his fist, his belt, or anything he could his hands on, when I was in high school, he spread ugly untrue rumors about me, I gotten bullied by the other students and got no help from the teachers, and I decided that I've had enough pain and torture.

I was going to end my life.

But instead of that something else happened.

* * *

One night, Roger left to play poker with some of his buddies,

Making sure the horrible man was gone, Sarah walked into the kitchen, tuned on the light, when to one of the drawers, opened it up and took out a knife, and was about to slit her throat, when she heard a knock at the door, she put the knife back and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw a tree-like man thing that is way taller then her, she was about to scream, but she saw the desperate look on it's face, her fear was replaced by worry.

"What is it?" Sarah said to the tree like man, and in return, he whimpered and held out his arms showing her his problem, what he was holding was a injured animal in a orange jumpsuit. Her doctor side kicked in and immediately started telling him to do. "Ok, put him on the table in the living room." The tree man walked in the house and placed his furry friend on the table while Sarah closed door, locked it and closed all windows and blinds. She rushed over to the little furry, began to work, it took awhile, but she was finished, "Now, we have to wake him up" Sarah said looking at the tree man. "May I?" She asks the tree man. She got a nod and she began to wake up the little one.

"Mmmm...Groot, let me sleep" The little one moaned in a man's voice. Sarah could not help, but giggle. That woke up him up instantly, and he looked slowly over to Sarah, who was smiling at him with kind eyes, that made his heart race. "Ok, I think I am dead, because I think I am looking at a angel." He said looking at Sarah, who blushed.

"Sorry, but I am no angel. Your friend." She pointed to the tree man on the other side of the table. "Brought you here, because you were wounded. Now do you need anything?" Sarah asked the little one, before she forgot to introduce herself, "Oh, my name is Sarah, if I might ask, what is your name, sir?" She asked kindly looking at her with a kind smile.

He looked at her eyes, before he smiled back at her. "Answer 1, I would like something to eat, and Answer 2, my name is Rocket."

* * *

 _Ever since that day, Sarah, Rocket, and Groot had become friends. They talked about many things, what are their things are, favorite food, movie, and other things. Sarah found out Rocket likes to make things, and even weapons, also she learned that Groot can only say 'I am Groot.'. Rocket and Groot are bounty hunters, who search for criminals, bag e'm and turn them in for money. She also found out Rocket's past, in which she cried in his fur. Rocket made Sarah a communicator, so she can talk to them, when ever she wants, and the duo are glad they can have somebody to treat they're wounds, and cook them some good food, it was a good companionship._

 _But, that changed one day..._

Rocket tried calling Sarah, letting her know that him and Groot would be coming for a visit, but she would not answer and that is what worried him, she always answer, so he sped to earth to see what is wrong. When he and Groot got to her house and was about to enter, they heard Sarah begging and a older male yelling at her.

"GET UP NOW!" "Please stop!" "SHUT UP!". Rocket heard something crashed and a body hit the floor. Rocket grabbed his gun and blasted the door, he and Groot rushed inside to see a man running down the stairs with bloodied hands. "What the hell are you!".

Rocket blasted the man into the wall, "Groot!, wrap him up, I am going to see what happened to Sarah!." Without a response from Groot, Rocket ran up the stairs, and saw a room door open, he ran towards it, and opened it slowly, "Sarah?". The lamp in the room was blinking off and on. Rocket searched the room, and when he looked in the corner, he dropped his gun and he stared at the body in the corner in horror. "Sarah!" He ran to her body, and saw her clothes were ripped also her skin had numerous bloodied. he checked for a pulse and found a weak one. "Groot!" he called his partner. Groot came rushing in the room and saw Sarah. "Groot bring her and the bastard, we are going to Nova Corps!"

Like that they rushed to their ship and blasted off to Xandar. After making contact with the ground of Xandar. A Nova Corps officer, came over to see what the trouble was, the officer took Roger into custody, while the duo rushed Sarah over to the hospital. It was a tense several hours, since they took Sarah in for surgery. A doctor came out, "She survived the surgery, and she is awake, if you want to see her."

Rocket and Groot rushed to her room, and saw her in the bed looked out the window, when she heard them entered, she turned to them, and began to cry, "Rocket... Groot." Rocket jumped onto her bed and grabbed her in a fierce hug and Groot laid a hand on her shoulder, while they shed a few tears of their own.

"Tell us everything"

Sarah told them that the man was her father, Roger, who began abusing her after she was born, because he blamed her for his wife's death, he spread nasty untrue rumors of her at school, and many things. Rocket was seething as well as Groot. Rocket made a choice. "Sarah, we are going to your home, to pack up your things and from now on you are going to be living with me and Groot from now on, Ok?" Sarah just held Rocket close to her, nod her head in his fur, and cried.

As time went on, Sarah was enjoying her life with Rocket and Groot. She would cook meals for them in the morning, the afternoon, and dinner, she would sometimes find Rocket curled up to her side. As time moved forward, Sarah began to fall for Rocket, but kept her feelings shut until the right moment, not knowing that Rocket was going through the same thing. They were enjoying their life together.

Little did she and the duo know, was that they were about to be pulled into something that will change their lives...Forever.


	3. Xandar

"Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from somethin' stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic." Rocket said from a water fountain, his criminal scanner in hand as he looked the large area full of people. This how he mostly found criminals to get bounties on. He finds them, then he and Groot would get them. He would shoot them to knock them out and for the fun of it. While Sarah would wait for them, and he did not like it when she is near danger, but he has to bring her with them incase.

He also liked to make fun of people who caught his attention. Spotting a man with short blond hair, he says, "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he's assaulting us with that haircut?"

Rocket continues when he sees a small child getting help to walk, " What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!" He then turns to old man talking to a pretty young woman. Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class - A pervert." He laughed and turned to his to his other partner, Groot, a tall talking tree. "Right, Groot? Groot?"

When he didn't answer, Rocket frowned and looked over to him. He found him drinking from the water fountain.

"Don't drink fountain, you idiot. That's disgusting!"

Groot looked over to Rocket, trying to look innocent and shook his head.

"Yes, you did, I just saw you doing it, Why are you lying?" Rocket said, looking annoyed.

"Oh Rocket, leave him be, he is not doing anything wrong." Someone spoke behind him

He turns around to see Sarah, who had her hands on her hips while smiling at Rocket, with kind eyes

"Still!, he should not drink from it!" Rocket said, protesting.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and sat next to him, reached out and scratched his head, and Rocket in return purred with his eyes shut. A beeping noise caught their attention, and went to looking at the scanner. They catch a man talking to a girl who looked really pissed off at him. Rocket aims the screen at the man.

"Whoop. Looks like we got one. Okay humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" Rocket mutters mostly to himself, but his words also caught Sarah's attention.

Rocket looks at the screen of his scanner and his eyes widen. "Forty-Thousand units?! Whoa!"

"What?! Crap, that's a lot of money!" Sarah says now excited.

Rocket grins "Yeah, it is. Groot, we're gonna be rich!" Rocket says turning to Groot, who was once again not paying attention and drinking from the fountain.

Rocket frowns and groans, shaking his head, Sarah giggles, gets up, and looks at Rocket while he puts away his scanner. Ever since he brought her with him and Groot, she has been harboring some special feelings towards him, she wants to say something to him, but she could not find the words. She was taken out of her thoughts, by Rocket calling her.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" Rocket said, with worried eyes at her

"Wha, Oh yeah, just thinking about what to spend with all those units, we are going to get" said Sarah with a smile.

Rocket frowned, because he could tell she was lying, but he would ask about it later.

"Come on Groot. We gotta go. Rocket found someone with a huge bounty." Sarah said. Groot nodded and stood up straight as Rocket walked over to them with his gun on his shoulder.

But as the small group walker over to their new catch, it turns out someone else wanted him too.

The human was fighting with a woman with green skin. "What do we do" Sarah said to Rocket

"Don't worry. I got a plan." he answered. The woman seemed to be winning too and looked like she was about to stab their catch, with her knife.

"Damn it, come on" Rocket quickly muttered as he ran over to her.

"Wait! Rocket, be careful!" Sarah screams at him.

Rocket tackles the woman just as she was going to lower her knife and knocks her down. He looks over to Groot, who stood next to him holding the brown bag.

Referring to the man, he screams "Put him in the bag! Put him in the bag!"

Groot begins extending the roots on his hands and reaches for the green woman instead. Rocket growls angrily and looks over to him, struggling with the woman. "No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man."

While struggling to break free, the woman tries to bite Rocket in order for him to let go.

"Biting? That's not fair!" Rocket whines. "Take it easy!"

The woman began to get frustrated when she saw the man grab the grey orb that was on the ground and run of with it. She final manages to escape, throwing Rocket aside, Rocket flying off the walkway and landing face first on a glass panel, and running after the man. She picks up a piece of metal and throws it at him, making him drop the orb.

"You alright?" Sarah asks worriedly as she jumped from the walkway, landing on her feet and helping him getup, and handing him his gun.

Rocket smiles at her assuredly at her, "Don't worry, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me all the time". he says, wincing slightly as he straightens up.

Sarah smiles back at him. "But I can't help it when it comes to you Rocket, you are important to me".

He stare at her in shock with nothing to say.

"Ok, so who is that woman, anyway?". asks Sarah, curiously

"I recognize her. She works for Ronan. Her name is Gamora." Rockets said, coming out of his thoughts

"That must be why she's after that orb. Ronan must want it." Sarah says.

"Yeah." he looks over to see the other two still fighting. He smirks, when he sees the man put a small rocket launcher onto Gamora's leg and sending her flying.

"Alright, Groot, get him!" Rocket orders to Groot who walks over to the man while he was distracted and places the bag over his head.

"What the-" the man just has enough time to say after Groot starts carrying him over his shoulder.

The trio begins walking away, Rocket looking back at Groot and noticing him smiling " Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional."

Sarah giggles, but their victory was short lived as she sees running over to them and nudges Rocket next to her.

"You gotta be kidding me." he groans, but gets pushed aside and attacks Groot instead. "Hey!"

Gamora ends up cutting off both of Groot's arms and Sarah picks up Rocket's gun and aimed at Gamora, but just as she was about to pull the trigger, Gamora opens the bag and gets electrocuted by the man's gun.

"Oh this is going nowhere." Sarah moaned and lowers the gun, but notices the man running off and raises it again, glaring. "Rocket was hurt because of you,.You are not leaving, you ass." and pulled the trigger to the gun, a small ball of electricity shooting out of it, the ball hitting her target and giving a powerful electric shock.

"Yeah. Writhe, little man." Sarah says chuckling as the man screams in pain. Rocket walks over to her, looking impressed.

"Not bad on your first shot, Sarah." Rocket says smiling at her.

Sarah blushes and smiles shyly at his compliment.

Groot walks over to them whimpering, looking at his arms. Rocket looks over to him. "It'll grow back. You D'ast idiot. Quit whining."

But right before they could do anything else, They were all frozen by suspension beams from the Nova officers' ships and Sarah turned to Rocket as she heard him mumble "Oh crap..." as she drops the gun.

"Oh man..." Sarah says letting out a huff of air.


	4. The Kyln

The ride to Kyln Prison was very long. All Sarah wanted was to get there, get out and turn in the man across from her for the bounty. She knew it wasn't going to be hard to get out of the prison, but she really didn't want to go through all the boring procedures again.

The feeling of something on her lap, took her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw Rocket had laid his head down on her lap and was staring up at her with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked her

"Just worried about the Kyln, I-I mean from what you told me it is pretty brutal, and I am scared of what the other inmates are going to do to me, if they get their hands on me." Sarah said with a worried look on her face.

Rocket frowned, "If they try anything on you, they will need to answer to me, because I will give them hell if they do, I promise you."

Sarah blushed and smile softly at him, "I know"

Sarah wanted to try to get rid of the feelings within her heart, because she does not want to ruin her friendship with Rocket, what she did not know was that Rocket was going through the same thing.

"Next!" one of the guards screamed at Sarah, making her flinch, but she moved up onto the platform and she looked into the holographic screen, where she knew the Nova Corps officers would checking her record. She was scared of this though.

"Let's see. Okay, name is Sarah Wright. Daughter of Roger Wright, a local resident of the Kyln." The officer read off the screen.

Hearing her father's name, Sarah looked to Rocket with a panicked face, only to see Rocket with the same expression, that soon turned into a murderous one.

From the rest of the line, the human male, now known to Rocket as Peter Quill, looks over to him muttering, "Why is she scared of her father?"

"You don't want to know." Rocket said still with the angry look on his face.

* * *

"I guess most of the Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws..., But these one's here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey, that's not my problem!." Rocket said as they walked in a straight line to get 'cleaned up' up. "I ain't gonna be here long!, Me and Groot have escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different. You're just lucky the broad showed up, otherwise me, Sarah an' Groot would be collectin' that bounty right now and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravengers."

Peter scoffed. "I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a girl, a tree and a talking raccoon."

"Hold." the guard leading them ordered.

They stopped walking and Rocket looked confused, but angry at the same time.

"What's a raccoon?" he asked. He did not if Peter was insulting him or not, but he does not like the word.

Peter rolled his eyes. "What's a raccoon?', It's what you are, stupid!".

"Ain't nothing like me, 'cept me!" Rocket said pointing his thumb to himself proudly.

Sarah looked over the guard's shoulder and noticed that he had a type of device on his arm. The guard finished typing in a password and the door opened as she put away the info.

"So," Peter spoke "this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" he asked Gamora.

"I am Groot." Groot answered him.

"So what?, What's the orb?" Peter said, still having zero clue what Groot was saying.

"I have no words for a honor-less thief." Gamora said showing no emotion.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket said sending her a glare. Gamora looked surprised and turned to Rocket.

"Yeah, we know who you are; anyone who is anyone knows, who you are." Rocket responds.

"Yeah, we know, who you are." Peter said then tuned to Groot, "Who is she?"

"I am Groot." Groot answered

"You said that already." Peter said sounding annoyed.

Gamora spoke up, "I wasn't retrieving the orb fro Ronan. I was betraying him..., I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."

"I am Groot." Groot said

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times, you've told me told me that." Peter said sarcastically "What is wrong with giving tree, here?"

Sarah shot a glare at Peter as Rocket said, "Well he don't know talkin' good like me and you. So, his vocabulistics are limited to 'I' and 'Am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order."

"Well, let me tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast. If I..." Peter said but was interrupted by the sound of something in one of the rooms, they walked by. He turned and saw one of the guards using his Walkman.

Peter quickly moved out of the line and into the room, before the door closed. "Hey! Put that away."

The guard ignores him and places the headphones onto his head.

"You son of a... Hey! Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine, those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!" Peter yelled at the guard, furious.

Suddenly, the guard pokes Peter with his stun-rod and he gets zapped with an electric shock. Peter fell to his knees, glaring at the guard, hears the song that was currently playing on his Walkman through the headphones.

The guard uses his stun-rod again, poking him harder this and Peter fell onto the ground, his body shaking violently. Sarah stared wide eyed and looked next to her after hearing a snicker.

Sarah looked at Rocket as he said, "I told you numerous times something interesting happens here."

* * *

After the little zapping incident, Sarah was pushed into one of the showers and one of the guards screamed. "Get undressed!"

Her eyes widened. "Wait what?!" Sarah's face had gone red.

"Hurry up!, We don't have all day!" the guard said slightly annoyed.

They end up 'hosing' her down with a king of orange fluid and handed her a yellow uniform, shoving her into a room, where Peter and Rocket were also changing.

After She is fully dressed, Rocket speaks up to her.

"Hey." She hears. Rocket stood next to her, fully. She glanced his way and gave him a small smile. "They..., They didn't touch you or anything did they?" he asked, worriedly.

Sarah stared at him and smiled. She leaned over to him and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. "No, they did not, but thank you for asking Rocky."

Rocket blushed and sheepishly scratched his neck, " N-No problem, anything for you." He smiled at her. "Come on, we are falling behind."

Sarah watched him leave the room and she followed behind him.

* * *

The group was lead to a large room, where the rest of the prisoners were. They were met with screams and death threats which Sarah could tell were aimed for Gamora.

"Like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here, have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day tops." Rocket told the group.

"The guards will protect her, right?" Peter asked sounding concerned.

"I don't think so." Sarah said.

"She's right. They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside."

"Whatever nightmares the future holds are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora said, ignoring the many threats that were thrown at her.

What happened next to Sarah was a nightmare, one minute she was in front of the group, next thing she knows, her father, Roger came into her view.

Smirking devilishly, " Hello Sarah, long time has it." He grabs her arm yanking her towards him, " I'm going to slather you up in Gunavian jelly and go to town..." He growled to Sarah, who could not do anything except for stare at him in fear, shaking violently and have tears streaming down her face.

Then out of nowhere, Groot stepped up and stuck his fingers into the Roger's nose, lifting him in the air, Roger screaming and crying in pain. Sarah dropped to the ground, still shaking and crying. Rocket walked up next to her and yelled to the entire room.

"Let's make something clear!, This one here's our booty! You wanna get to him, you go through us!, Or, more accurately, We. Go. Through. You!, and if any of you come near her, (points to Sarah), I will kill you myself!"

Everyone in the prison was silent, taken aback by Rocket's outburst and threat. Rocket walked over to Sarah helped her stand up, "Come on Sarah, let's go." Rocket spoke to Sarah softly while guiding her away from everyone. "Come on, Groot. Let's go." He said and Groot pulls his fingers out, dropping Roger to the ground with a thump, Roger continued to cry like a little child.

Peter looked around the room. "I'm with them." He said quickly following after the trio.


	5. The Escape Plan

After finding a nice place to sleep in, Rocket and Groot comforted Sarah until she stopped crying, and when she did, they began to talk.

"So, you think up of how we're gonna get out of this place yet?" Sarah asks Rocket. They were in a large cell, and it looked like almost like almost half of the prison was going to sleep in it. Groot leaned up against the wall and formed a small sort of nest in which Sarah was now laying in.

Rocket looked around to make sure no one heard or was ease dropping and answered "Yeah. You see that watchtower out there?" He asked pointing outside. Sarah and Groot turn and look through the cell bars. They nod after seeing the tall structure and Rocket continues.

"Well on the side of it, there's this little box with a yellow blinking light. I'll show you tomorrow. Anyways, inside it is a quarnyx battery. I need it, because I'm gonna use it to get into the watchtower."

"Ok. Good plan. But how is a battery going to help us get in? We're going to need something else." Sarah said.

"That's my problem. I still gotta work that part out. I still don't know what we could use." Rocket said, running a paw through his fur while he sighed.

Sarah laid her head back and thought about the situation. Seconds later, her face lit up and she exclaimed "I got it!"

Rocket jumped slightly and looked over to her. "Alright, what is it?, Just keep it down."

Sarah smiled sheepishly "Sorry. I just remembered that the guards use security bands on their arms to control all doors in this place. I noticed it, when the guards took us us to get cleaned up. We could connect that to the battery to break in."

Rocket looked impressed "Yeah. You're right. Nice Job sweetheart."

Sarah smiled proudly, happy to have helped him, making Rocket smirk. It amazed him how different they could be personality wise. She was mostly always happy, except when he got her mad. Rocket smiled at that. He loved it when she got mad. But he liked the thought that he could protect from everyone who is dangerous. But sometimes, he worries she could get hurt from his trigger happy attitude. Sarah was mostly calm and really thought things through, unlike how he would just think up of something on the spot. She kept him in check, most of the time.

"Come on Rocky. Let's go to sleep. I'm really tired." Sarah said and Rocket climbed on top of her, curling up on her stomach,

Sarah smiled and placed a hand on the soft fur on his head, emitting a purr from Rocket. Only minutes later, he fell asleep, his breathing a steady rhythm.

* * *

After Sarah woke up in the morning, she was informed of the deal, if She, Rocket, and Groot helped Peter and Gamora escape, they will split the price of the orb between Her, Rocket, Groot, Peter, and Gamora.

"Ugh, no offence to Groot, but I would have rather have slept on the floor. I felt like a freakin' knife was in my back all night." Rocket groaned as he and Sarah walked over to Peter and Gamora, Groot following behind them.

Sarah laughed. "Well, he is a tree, so it's not really his fault."

"You're one to talk. You got all the comfortable space." Rocket continued, giving her a playful glare, making her laugh even more.

"So, what's your plan huh?" Peter asked, when they reached the rest of their group.

"Ok, so if we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." Rocket said as they walked to a table to sit at.

"Leave it to me." Gamora said to him, nodding.

"That dude there," Rocket pointed to a man that walked past them. "I need his prosthetic leg." He finished, keeping in a snicker. Sarah tried to prevent a smile. She loved Rocket's antics

"His leg?" Peter asked, confused

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless." Rocket said

Peter shrugged, giving in. "Alright."

"And finally on that wall, back there is a black panel, blinky yellow light. You see it?" Rocket continued.

They all nodded, looking at the watchtower. "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purple-ish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it." Rocket explained.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked.

"Well, supposedly, these bald-bodies find you attractive. So maybe, you can work out some sort of trade." Rocket suggested to her.

"You must be joking." Gamora said glaring at him.

"No, I really heard, they find you attractive." He said completely serious.

"Look, it's 20 feet up in the air, and it's the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen." Peter pointed out.

As Peter said that, Sarah looked over the watchtower and her eyes widened. She saw Groot looking at the black panel and ripped off the box, opening it.

"Um, guys?" Sarah said trying to get the group's attention.

"I got a plan and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, **SO FIGURE IT OUT!** " Rocket screamed in Peter's face, not hearing Sarah, who was still trying to get their attention.

"Can I get back to it?" Rocket asked sarcastically looking at Gamora. "Thanks, now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so we definitely need to get that last.

"Guys!" Sarah screamed and they all looked over to her, surprised. "Look."

They turn and saw Groot rip out the battery from the black box and the lights in the room flashed red, alarms blaring.

"Or, we could get it first and improvise." Rocket growled.

"I'll get the arm band," Gamora said quickly getting up.

"Leg," Peter said, getting up as well.

Rocket groaned, annoyed as hell, and pulled at his fur. Sarah smiled and got up, putting her hands on his shoulder and making him face her.

"I think it is time, to show me how a prison break is done." Sarah smiled to encourage him.

"You are going have to stay with me and Groot, because it is going to be one hell of a party." He said to her, with a wicked smile


	6. The Escape and Feelings Come To Light

After the alarms started to blaring out after Groot pulled the battery from the black box, the prison security droids quickly go and surrounded him.

"Prisoner," the guard from the watchtower barks out, "drop the device immediately and return to your cell or we will open fire."

Groot only snarled and screamed, " **I am Groot!"**

 **"** Fire!" the guard orders and they opened fire on Groot, as he lashes at them.

Rocket and Sarah race over to Groot and Rocket quickly climbs onto Groot's shoulder, "You idiot! How I am I supposed to fight these without my stuff?"

"That animal is out of control. Fire on my command!" One of the guards screams.

Hearing a thump behind her, Sarah turns around to see Drax above a guard who is unconscious, he picked up the gun and gave it to her.

Taking the gun, and smiling at him, "Thank you!" She turned and called to Rocket above her, "Rocket!" He looks at her, when she tossed the gun up to him. "Have fun!", She said to him, and went back behind Groot.

He cocks the gun and a dangerous smile formed on his face.

"Oh, yeah."

Then he started riding and screaming along with Groot, while Sarah jumped on to Groot's other shoulder watching them have fun.

From one of the balconies, Gamora shouted to Rocket, "Rocket!"

He turned to her, Gamora tossed him the security band, and he yelled out, "Move to the watchtower!", he then asks Groot for the battery. Once he has it, he started putting the two together, while humming a random tune with Sarah, who was watching him work.

After the group gets to the watchtower, Rocket opens the door to the control room.

The guard turns to look at them and raised his hands up, the group walked past him while Groot tossed him out, Rocket tossed aside the device, and jumped on to and messed with the controls.

Gamora turns and sees Drax with shock and anger. Drax is also angry.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman."

Gamora then turns to look at Peter, "Why is this one here?,"

"We promised, that he could stay by our side until he kills your boss, I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack jobs, who kill me if I don't." He answered her and turned to Rocket. He stepped forward, and placed the prosthetic leg on the control panel next to him, "Here you go."

Rocket stares at it and laughs, " Oh, I was just kidding, I only needed two things,"

"What?"

"No, I...I thought i'd be funny." Rocket said through his laughter, "Was it funny?, no wait, what did he looked like hopping around?,"

Peter glared at him, "I had to transfer him, thirty thousand units!" At that response, Rocket just snickered to himself.

Drax looks at Peter, asking "How are we, going to leave?"

"Well, he's got a plan." Peter says motioning to Rocket, "Right?, Or is that just another thing you made up?"

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket growls.

Drax frowns and looks around the small room. "Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement."

Peter nods "Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one."

Drax shot him a death glare. "Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"It's just a metaphor, dude." Peter explained sighing.

"His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go over his head." Rocket said without looking up at them.

Drax frowns. "Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it."

"I am going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora muttered to herself.

"Well, you're not completely wrong..." Sarah add under her breath.

Their attention was suddenly caught, when the prison guards surround the watchtower carrying larger weapons.

"Those are some big guns." Peter said unnecessarily

"On my command! Number one!" the head guard ordered. The rest fired at one of the windows.

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Gamora snapped.

"Hold on!"

The guard screamed again, "Number two!" They then shot at the second window.

"I recognize this. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. They were was quite delicious." Drax stated for no reason at all.

"Not helping!" Rocket growled as he rushed with the controls.

"Number three!" The guard commanded and they fired at the third window, making it crack, a small piece falling off.

Sarah looked at broken window. "Please Rocket, hurry up." she said panicking

"All fire on my command!" The guard ordered and the rest of them readied the final shot as Rocket quickly worked out the many buttons on the control panel.

"Three! Two! One!"

But just as the guard screamed the final number, the entire prison was silenced as they all begin floating. Sarah and the rest of the group looked around in awe at Rocket's accomplishment.

"You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here." Gamora murmured a slight smile on her face.

Rocked smirked. "I told you, I had a plan." He then pulled a lever, disconnecting the watchtower from the base and then uses one of the screens on the control panel to control the security droids and uses them to jet them out of the prison.

The watchtower bounced like a ball in a pinball machine as it flew through the tunnels in the prison, and finally crashing to a halt.

"That was pretty good plan." Peter mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Good job Rocky!" Sarah praised happily, as hugged him.

Rocket stood slightly taller "Thanks, Sweetheart."

Peter kicked one of the windows and five of them got out of the watchtower.

"So..., how do we get out of here?" Sarah asked as they went through the many boxes and drawers to get their belongings.

Peter looked up and turned to look out a window. His eyes lit up, when he saw what he was looking for. "Yeah!, there it is. Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue, over in the corner."

"Alright then." Sarah says finally finding her clothes. Rocket finds his as well and frowns.

"They crumpled my pants into a ball. That's rude!, They folded yours." He complained pointing to Sarah's folded clothes. Sarah giggles at how silly it sounded and ruffled the top of his head, before walking to the door to get over to Peter's ship, Rocket behind her.

"Since when have you cared about your clothes?" she asks with a smile.

"Since never! I'm just saying they could have been nicer." Rocket said, but couldn't hide small grin on his face. Sarah giggled again and they walked over to Peter's ship.

After getting into the ship, Gamora gets in and straps herself into her chair holding Peter's bag. Rocket starts the ship, flying out of the prison and stopping outside of it, when Sarah spoke up as she jumps into the seat nest to Rocket.

"Wait. Where's Peter?" Sarah asks looking over the top of her seat.

"He...went to go get something. I do not know what." Gamora replied.

"He what?!" Sarah moaned in frustration "Well, how's he gonna get to us?"

"He declined to share that information with me."

Rocket threw his hands up into the air from the pilot's seat. "Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish." He turned to Gamora. "You got the orb, right?"

"Yes." She answered and looks into the bag, but suddenly growls in anger, when she sees that the orb is gone.

"What is it?" Sarah asks her.

"The orb. Quill has it."

"What are we going to do now?" Sarah asks Rocket.

"Well, we do need the orb, but...If we don't leave now, we'll be blown to bits." He says.

"No!" Gamora snaps "We're not leaving without the orb."

Not really paying attention to the conversation, Drax lets his eyes wander to the window next to him and notices Peter flying towards them.

"Behold." He says. They stop talking and look outside as well. Peter flew towards them and lands on the top of the ship. They opened the hatch to let him and help him inside.

"This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan." Drax says helping Peter to his feet as he stumbles off ladder."

Peter hands him the Walkman and walks off to his seat. Drax stare at the small music player and looks up at Gamora. "You are an imbecile."

Gamora groans, "Yes. I know."

* * *

As they are flying off in the Milano, Sarah walks over to Rocket and sits down next to Rocket as he is taking apart parts from Peter's ship and using them to build another some form of weapon.

"He is always good at making things." Sarah thought, she started to fall asleep, so she laid down on the floor, and welcomed darkness.

Peter came in and seeing Rocket using parts from his ship, got angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!, Yo, Ranger Rick!, What are you doing?, You can't take apart my ship without asking me!, See, what is this?" Peter said pointing to one of the devices at his feet.

"Don't touch that, it's a bomb." Rocket answered, still focused on whatever, he was building.

"A bomb?" Peter said, now wary of it and stepping back from it.

"Yep."

"And you leave it lying around?"

Rocket sighed, finally looking up. "I was going to put it in a box."

Peter frowned. "What's a box gonna do?"

Rocket looked next to him and pulled out a small wrapped box. "How about this one?"

Peter bends down and snatches it away. "No!, Whoa! Hey! Hey! Leave it alone!"

"Why? What is it?" Rocket asks, confused about Peter's reaction.

"Shut up." He muttered still holding the box close.

"Hey!"

"What is that?" Peter points to another one of Rocket's destructive machines, wanting to change the topic.

"That's for if things get really hardcore." Rocket said with a grin, "Or if you wanna blow up moons."

"No one is blowing up moons." Gamora said from the front.

Rocket frown and looked disappointed. "You just wanna suck the joy out of something."

After everyone went to do their own thing, Rocket looked down to see Sarah asleep. He got to his feet, kneeled by her and stared at her face. He was crazy for what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. He closed his eyes, put his lips closes to hers, and kissed her lips. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt a hand placed on his cheek and lips pressing back. After the kiss, he pulled away and opened his eyes to see Sarah look at him with love, and he returned it.

"Sarah, how long have you felt this way about me?" Rocket asks still looking at her with love

"Ever since you brought me with you, what about you?" Sarah questions, returning his look

"The same..." Rocket said, before passionately kissing her with her returning the favor. They were aroused and they could fell it, they separated, "Bathroom, now" Rocket growled and began kissing her again, and like that Sarah picked herself and Rocket up, without breaking the kiss, went to the bathroom, and slammed the door opened, and slammed the door shut with her foot.


	7. Knowhere and Bar Fight

After Sarah and Rocket were done and fixed their clothes, left in separate directions, but not without a kiss.

Gamora stood at a nearby table, looking at the screen on it, but her eyes trained on the grey orb next to her hand.

"That must be pretty important, if you went through so much to get it.." Sarah says to her after her 'fun'. Gamora looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes. It is extremely powerful. Ronan wanted it to destroy Xandar. Though I still do not know, what is inside it." She said looking back down.

Sarah nodded looking at the orb as well. Thinking why Ronan would want it. They were taken out of their thoughts, when Peter walked over to them.

"So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Peter said looking at Gamora.

She looked up from the screen on the table and looked at him. "We're in the right direction, for now." and looked back down picking up the orb that was on the table as well.

"If we're gonna work together, you might want to try trusting me little more." Peter answered her and she looked back up at him.

"And how much do you trust me?"

Peter took the orb out of Gamora's hand "I'd trust you a lot more, if you told me what this was. Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon.

"She does not know what it is. All she knows is that Ronan wants it for something." Sarah said folding her arms across her chest. Peter shrugs and places the orb back onto the table.

Drax walks over and picks it up "If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." He growled.

"Put it down, you fool!, You'll destroy us all." Gamora glared at him.

"Or just you, murderess!" Drax snapped back. Gamora walked up to him, furious

"I let you live once, princess!"

"I am not a princess!", The two glared at each other, both looking ready to kill the other.

Rocket walked up to Sarah, the commotion catching his attention.

"What's goin' on?" He asked her. "They finally snap?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"No. They are just arguing."

Rocket nodded, disappointed that here wasn't any real fight. Peter, seeing the two glaring at each other, quickly stepped in before any real fight could start.

"Hey!, Nobody is killing anybody on my ship!. We're stuck together until we get the money."

Drax steps back still glaring at Gamora and throws the orb at Peter. "I have no interest in money." And walks off.

"Great." Peter says, looking at all of them. "That means more money for the four of us."

Beside him, he hears a grunt and looks up to see Groot next to him, looking sad that they forgot him. Peter sighs and nods.

"For the five of us. Partners."

Gamora just glares at him too. "We had an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way." She turns and begins to walk up the stairs. She then turns back to him, disgust on her face. And Quill, your ship is filthy."

Peter stares at her and once she is out of hearing distance, he looks over to Sarah and Rocket. "Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting." He says with a small smirk.

The pair looked ill, Sarah looked like she was about to puke, while Rocket looked disgusted at Peter, also shaking his head. "You got issues Quill."

As they walked away, Sarah spoke up, "When we get a chance, we are taking a shower until the water turns cold, agreed?"

Rocket instantly answered, "Agree!".

* * *

A few more minutes have passed and Rocket yells to Peter over the music that was playing in the ship. "Heads up!, We're inbound."

"Yes! Finally." Sarah says happily, while Rocket grins at her.

Peter goes up the stairs and walks to the front of the ship. The group watches as the Milano flies over to Knowhere.

Peter's eyes widens at the site of it. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Drax asks looking at it in similar awe.

Gamora on the other hand didn't looked fazed. "It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary heading in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here."

Rocket nodded and steered the ship as they entered Knowhere. They land and step out of the Milano, following Gamora as she led them through the crowded streets.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivian Group sent workers in to the mine the organ matter within the skull." Gamora told them as they walked. "The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

Peter looks around the place, never having been there, but having heard Gamora mutters "Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the kid, Bonnie and Clyde, and John Stamos."

"It sounds like a place which I would like to visit." Drax said impressed by the Earth sounded.

Peter nods. "Yeah, you should."

Suddenly a crowd of kids surround them and bump into them. Peter frowns and shoves his hands into pockets.

"Watch your wallets."

Rocket grabs Sarah's hand and pulled her along, knowing what she was about to do.

"Quit being so generous. C'mon." He says to her

"Sorry, I can't help it." Sarah said to him, with a sad face.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Rocket said to her, while tightening his grip on her hand.

The group ends up walking over to a bar and Rocket's face takes a look of confusion. "Your buyer's in there?"

Gamora shook her head. "We are to wait here for his representative."

Drax frowns and turns to Gamora. "This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

"I don't know! Figure something out." Gamora snipped.

Sarah smiled. "Well, I am thirsty." She looks down at Rocket. "C'mon."

Rocket grins at her. "Right behind you, but stay close to me, alright?". Sarah nods and they ran to the bar with the others behind them.

* * *

Drax and Rocket cheered from one of the sides of the table, having already placed their money on a animal game.

Sarah stood next to Groot, looking slightly bored, never having been one for gambling. Groot on the other hand looked uncomfortable to be around the whole game, not liking to see the animals devour the smaller ones.

"Yes! Yes!" Drax cheered, his fist in the air.

"Yahoo!" Rocket cheered along with him, downing the drink in his hand. They watch as the animal, they bet one chased one of the smaller animals and lifted it into the air and it fell into it's mouth.

Drax yelled happily, a huge grin on his face. "My Orloni has won, as I win at all things!" he then gulped down his own drink, slamming the glass onto the table. "Now, let us put more of this liquid into our bodies."

Rocket grinned up at him and laughed. "That's the first thing you've said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked around the bar and let her mind wander for just a few minutes. That turned to be a mistake, because a crash brought her back to reality, and she snapped her head to see Drax and Rocket yelling at each other. Drax yelled at Rocket that seemed like an insult, Sarah rushed over to them, only to see Groot tackle Drax to the ground.

"Wait guys, stop!" Sarah yelled at them, and saw Gamora and Peter rushed back inside, after hearing yelling from outside.

"What's going on?!" Peter asks her.

Sarah started to panicking, "I don't know!, One minute, they were getting along fine and the next, they are yelling and at each other's throats."

Gamora ran over to Groot and drags him off of Drax. "Stop it!"

Rocket gets up and points his gun at Drax, and is about to shoot, but Sarah quickly steps in front of the gun.

"Rocket! Sweetheart, what happened?" She says with her hands in front of her.

"This vermin speaks of affairs, he knows nothing about!" Drax yells over her shoulder.

Rocket growls at him, fuming. "That is true!"

"He has no respect!"

"That is also true!"

Peter steps in and looks between the two. "Hold on! Hold on!"

Rocket ignores him, and continues to yell at Drax. "Keep callin' me vermin, tough guy!, You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" He screams, his voice cracking slightly.

Sarah started to cry seeing her lover like this, it was heartbreaking.

Rocket looks at her and then to the rest of the group, pointing at Drax. "He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made!" his voice begins to break and quiver as he talks.

Sarah could not take it anymore, she fell to her knees and began to sob. "Rocket! nobody is calling you a monster!" she screamed at him while she was still crying.

He looked at her and felt the need to hold her and comfort her, but not before finishing what he had to say to them, glaring at Gamora and Drax.

"He called me vermin!, She called me rodent!, Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your fuckin' face!" Rocket raises his gun again and points it back onto Drax, before Peter steps in, his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no, no! Five billion units!, Rocket!, Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich."

Rocket looked at him, hesitating for a moment, but lowers his gun. "Fine. But I can't promise when this is all over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you, jerks." He mumbled.

"See, That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!" Peter says throwing his hands into the air.

Drax just huffs in anger. "We have travelled halfway across the quadrant, and Ronan is no closer to being dead." He then turns and storms out of the place, pushing the people in his way.

Peter sighs and calls after him. "Drax!"

"Let him go. We don't need him." Gamora tells him, shaking her head.

Rocket walks over to Sarah, who has stopped crying, but was still on the floor, grabs her head and gently makes her look at him.

"It's ok, it is done, and I'm sorry" he says to her and plants a loving kiss on her lips, and holds her, with her head in his shoulder, and just sat there. The silence was finally broken by a light, airy voice from the bar entrance.

They all look over to the sound and see a woman with pink skin standing in the doorway.

"Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master."

They look over to Gamora and she nods to them that they should follow.


	8. The Collect and Drax's Stupidity

The group leaves the bar and follows the pink-skinned woman in silence until Peter breaks it by walking over to Gamora and whispering in her ear.

"Who is she? Is she your 'connection' that we've been waiting for?" he asks, looking in front of them.

Gamora nods. "Yes. Or rather his assistant I assume."

They enter the large building and Sarah's eyes widen. The whole place is full of glass cases and many of the cases are filled with exotic looking plants and animals and other creatures. Living creatures!, She looked around at the cases, scared at what she saw.

"Okay, this not creepy at all." She heard Rocket mutter beside her. She smiled at him and turned to the woman, when she began talking to again.

In an airy and distant sounding voice, she said "We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner.

Sarah saw Rocket glaring and snarling at a dog from Terra.

"C'mon. Quit growling at it." She said softly grabbing his shoulder and pulling him along.

"Hey, he growled at me first." Rocket protested as they continued walking. She giggled and shook her head, walking slightly ahead and he smiled softly at her, and grabbed her hand as they walked with the others.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the collector."

The man turns to them, looking over his glasses and walk over to Gamora.

"Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh." He says in the airy and distant voice, his assistant used. He took Gamora's hand and kisses it.

The collector looks over to the rest of the group and notices Groot. "What is that thing there?"

"I am Groot." He answers. The Collector slowly walks over to him, his eyes moving over him and looked up to meet his face.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now, so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course." He said very serious

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Sarah thought looking at the man in front of them.

"I am Groot." Groot responded, shrugging his shoulders.

Rocket snorted and frowned at Groot. "Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?"

The Collector smirked at Groot " That's your pet?"

"His what?!" Rocket screamed, furious and reached for his gun while the Collector chuckled at his response. Sarah puts a hand on his shoulder and he backed down. Gamora stepped in, looking annoyed.

"Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb."

"Very well, then." The Collector says sighing. "Let us see what you brought."

Gamora looks at Sarah and she nods, taking the orb out of her pocket and handed it to the Collector. He takes it from her and walks over to a table near them and places the orb on the table, in between a sort of machine on it. He looked at the group and a small grew on his face.

"Oh my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Screens popped up around them, images popping up on the screens. The machine the orb was between began to open it as the Collector continues to talk. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated. Infinity stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe."

He pulls out a video of a planet getting destroyed, Sarah stated at this in disbelieve. This is what Ronan wanted?.

Peter looked scared, muttering "There's a little pee coming out of me right now." his eyes never coming off the screen.

When the video ends, a picture of a group of people in a circle holding hands appeared on the screen.

"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy among themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." The Collector said. The machine finally finished opening the orb and a small purple stone appeared.

The Collector gazed at it in wonder. "Beautiful." He said, his hands shaking from so much emotion. "Beyond compare."

Rocket rolled his eyes." Blah, blah, blah. we're all very fascinated, whitey." He said mocking the Collector's hands. "But we'd like to get paid."

Sarah sent the Collector an apologetic look and he nodded. "How would you like to be paid?"

"What do you think fancy pants? Units!"

"Very well, then."

The Collector walks over to a desk and opens a drawer under it. He pulls out the money, but looks back up and sees his assistant moving ever more closer to the stone. She was entranced by the site of it, and reached for it.

"Carina. Stand back." The Collector ordered her. She looked at him, a look of pure hatred on her face and screamed.

"I will no longer be your slave!."

"No!" he yelled, but was too slow and she grabbed the stone. The moment, she grabbed it, the stone triggered an explosion, the stone consuming her and then went to destroy the building. Groot grabbed Rocket and Sarah, running out of the building as it finally exploded.

* * *

Sarah grabbed her head as she stood up. Her body hurt and looked back at the now destroyed building. She looks around and finally finds Rocket and Groot and walks over them.

"Are you guys alright?" she asks them. Groot nods and Rocket nods as well.

"Yeah. Are you?, Nothing broken?" He asked her, pointlessly trying to hide the worry in his voice. She smiles at him, and shook her head, "Good", and they smile at each other.

Gamora and Peter suddenly walk out of the Collector's place.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?" She yells

Rocket sees the orb in Gamora's hand and his eyes widen.

"Why do you still have it for? he asks pulling at the fur on his face.

Peter looks at him and glares. "Well, what are we gonna do, leave it there?"

"I can't believe Sarah had that in her pocket!" Rocket yells. That was in the ship, he was in! The ship Sarah was in! No way, would he let that thing back on it.

Peter glared some more. "At she is safe right!"

Sarah walked up to them. "What are you going to do with it? Give it to Nova Corps?."

Rocket spoke in disbelief. "Are you kidding? We're wanted by the Nova Corps!. You know that! Just give it to Ronan!"

"Why would we give it to Ronan? So, he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter questioned.

"What are you, some Saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you?" Rocket sneered at him, "Why would you wanna save it?"

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter yelled

Gamora stepped in and turned Peter to her. "Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall in Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova."

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right." Peter answered her. "Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." At the sound of the word money, Gamora face went to one of anger and she shook her head at him. But Peter went on talking. "I think it's a really balance between both of your points of view.

"You're despicable." Gamora spat.

"Dishonorable. Faithless!" Gamora yelled and turned to walk away, but she stops at the site of Ronan's ships arriving.

"Oh no." She mutters under her breath. The five of them turned to look at the cause of her reaction and their jaws dropped.

"At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him." Drax screamed at the ships coming to land on the ground, laughing like a mad man.

"You called Ronan?!" Peter yelled in shock.

"Quill!"

They turn to where they heard the scream and see Yondu Udonta and his men turn up as well, walking quickly towards Peter. "Don't you move, boy!"

Peter and Gamora run off, the other three running after them.

Yondu sees them running and screams "Don't you move!" while he pushes the people in his way. "Get out of the way!"

At the same time, Ronan stepped off his ship and Drax waited for him, the knives in his hands raised in the air.

"Ronan the Accuser!"

Ronan walks up to him. "You are the one to send the message?"

Drax glared at him, trembling in anger and hate. "You killed my wife. You killed my daughter!"

The five others finds mining pods and go to board them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rocket asked as Sarah climbed up to him.

"Are you going to be, Ok?" Sarah asked worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I am going to be fine, now stay here with Groot." He said to her, giving her a long kiss, before taking off.

Sarah then sees Drax knocked on the ground, and rushes over to him. She puts her hands on his shoulder, and before she could say anything, Drax thinking she was Ronan, whirled around, and punched her in the chest, knocking her into a wall, her head hitting cement and her vision instantly goes black.


	9. Planning To Save Xandar

One of the pods from before, lands in front of Groot, and Drax, and Rocket steps out of it, clearly furious.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots!"

Rocket shakes his head. "Quill just got himself captured!" he then turns to Drax and points accusingly. "None of this would have ever happened, if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"

"You're right. I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss."

Groot places a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Rocket stared at them in disbelief, but himself and shakes his head. "Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. 'My wife and child are dead.'" he mocks

Groot gasps, horrified.

"Yeah, well, that gives him no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way!" He turns to Groot and motions his head for him to follow. "Come on, Groot. Let's find Sarah. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives, before that whack-job ever gets there."

Groot gets to feet and shakes his head. "I am Groot."

Rocket turns to him "Save them? How?"

"I am Groot." He says shrugging his shoulders.

Rocket sighs in frustration. "I know! I know!, but there's a army of Ravagers around them. And there's only three of us!"

Drax rises to his feet and stands next to Groot. "Four."

"UUUUGGGHHHH!, You're makin' me - beat- up- grass!" Rocket says as he kicks the grass.

It was then Rocket noticed Sarah was not with them, he looked around until he spotted her on the ground next to the wall, pretty banged up. "Sarah!" Panicking, he ran to her, slid on his knees, and placed his ear on her chest, listening for a heart beat. When he found one, he relaxed, and called Groot. "Groot come over here and carry her back to the ship", Groot then came over and gently picked her up, and walked with the others back to the Milano.

* * *

After a few hours, Sarah woke up to a worried Rocket, who wanted to know what happened to her, and after telling him, he decided later, that he will get Drax back later. After bandaging her wounds, he brought her to a room where Peter, Gamora, Drax, and Groot are residing. Peter told everyone his plan, But...

"You call that 'figured it out'?" Rocket asked, once the two had joined the group in the room. "We're gonna rob the guys, who just beat us senseless?"

Sarah agrees with Rocket, Peter's suggestion was crazy.

Peter rolls his eyes and glares at him. "Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?"

Rocket folded his arms. "We were only going to blow you up, if they didn't turn you over!"

"And how on Earth were they gonna turn us over, when you only gave them to a count of five?" Peter raised his hand and showed the number five with his fingers to emphasize on how small the number was.

Rocket continued to glare at Peter. "Well, we didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically!"

Groot nodded. "I am Groot."

"They are ungrateful." Rocket agreed, grabbing Sarah's hand and rubbing it, with her returning the favor.

Gamora frowned and stepped in. "What's important now is we get the Ravager's army to help us save Xandar."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What? So, we can give the stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell it to someone even worse?"

"We'll figure that part out later." Peter said running a hand through his hair.

"We have to stop Ronan." Gamora said simply, making it now the group's biggest priority.

"How?" Rocket asked.

Peter looked at him and nodded. "I have a plan."

Sarah gave him a look saying she did not believe for one minute. "You've got a plan?"

"Yes."

Sarah frowned. "First of all. you're copying Rocket from when he said he had a plan." Rocket nodded and glared at Peter, agreeing with her.

"No, I'm not." Peter frowned as well and scoffed. "People say that all the time, it's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly, I don't believe you have a plan." Sarah said sitting up straighter and looking at Peter straight in the eye.

"I have part of a plan!" Peter yelled, as if saying that would make it better.

Drax looked at him. "What percentage of a plan do you have?"

Gamora glared at him. "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere."

"I just saved Quill!" Drax said, offended that doing hadn't redeemed him.

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me."

"Not to mention, you hurt Sarah!" Rocket snarled as his grip on Sarah's hand, tightened.

Drax looked at Peter and Rocket, confused. "When did we establish it?"

Peter gaped at him. "Like three seconds ago!"

Drax just shook his head and folded his arms on his chest. "I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else."

"Oh man..." Sarah sighed in frustration, face palming.

"She's right," Rocket says pointing to Gamora and looking at Drax "you don't get an opinion." He then turns to Peter. "What percentage?"

Peter rubs his neck, shrugs and mumbles "I don't know, twelve percent."

"Twelve percent?" Rocket says, and stare at him, before breaking out in laughter. Peter glares at him and shakes his head and scoffs at him.

"That's a fake laugh."

Rocket immediately stops laughing and glared back at Peter. "It's real!"

"Totally fake" Peter says still shaking his head.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life, because that is not a plan." Rocket says, folding his arms.

Gamora nods "It's barely a concept."

Peter looks at her, looking betrayed. "You're taking their side?"

"I am Groot."

Rocket looks at him. "So, what if it it's better than eleven?, What the hell does that have do with anything?"

Peter pats Groot on the back and smiles at him. "Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See?" he says turning to everyone else "Groot is the only of you, who has a clue."

Peter turns to look a Groot and finds him eating a leaf that has sprouted on his shoulder. Peter sighs and shakes his head while Sarah smiles and Rocket chuckles at the sight.

"Guys. Come on." Peter says looking around at everyone, his expression extremely serious. "Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around at us, you know what I see? Losers."

The group looks at him in confusion. Peter sees his mistake and quickly fixes it.

"I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives." Peter looked at each of them as he said this. " And, usually, life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

Sarah looks up at Peter. "To do what?"

"To give a shit." Peter makes eye contact with her and then looks around at everyone who is silent. "For once, not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But, Quill" Rocket lifts up his gaze to Peter "stopping, it's impossible. You're asking us to die."

Peter sighs in defeat and his hands fall to his sides "Yeah, I guess, I am. I..." he turns from the group and drops his gaze to the ground.

After a moment of silence, Sarah speaks up, catching Peter's attention.

"Peter. Most of my life I have always been scared and running from my problems, but I will not stand by and let people get slaughter, I will fight to keep the ones I care about alive, so count me in." She says and stand up, giving a smile.

"Quill. I have lived most of my life surround by enemies." Gamora rises to her feet and gives him and Sarah a small smile. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

Drax stands up as well and turns to Peter. "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, see my wife and daughter again."

Groot gets up onto his feet and nods at them. "I am Groot."

They all looked at Rocket, waiting for him to join them and he looks around, finally sighing and gives in. "Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway."

Rocket gets up and stands on his feet on his seat. "Now I'm standing. You all happy?" he says a frown on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."

Rocket looks to Sarah and gives a loving smile, only to get one in return.


	10. Storming and Sacrificing

One of Yondu's men entered the room and called for them to explain the big plan they had. Peter took a deep breath and motioned for them to follow him.

They entered a large room with screens set up in a circle in the middle. Gamora steps into the circle and pulls up a picture of the infinity stone inside the orb that Ronan now had.

"This is what is inside of the orb. It's called an Infinity Stone. The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora explained to the large crew. Peter steps next to her and nods with a serious expression.

"All Ronan's gotta do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps." He said looking at everyone there.

"Everything will die." Gamora add in.

Peter stepped forward and pointed at the screen that had a picture of Ronan's ship and Xandar. "So. Ronan does not make the surface. Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then our craft and Yondu's will enter."

"I think of Sakaaran as paper people." Drax mutters and Kraglin grins at him, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder. Drax, not understanding the jester, gives him a death glare. Sarah whispers to him.

"It's means he like your comment."

Drax looks at her and nods, backing off. They turn back to Gamora who had continued to speak.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." She said and Peter pointed to another picture on one of the screens.

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan."

One of the crew members begins to pass out a type of device that looked like the orb. Gamora explained what they were for. "Once is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it."

Peter continues to talk once they were pass out. "I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help."

Rocket steps next to Peter and faces the crew. "There's one more thing to complete the plan." He points up to one of Yondu's men who had a robotic eye. "That guy's eye..."

Sarah began to giggle while covering her mouth with her hand.

Peter quickly steps forward and shakes his head frantically, waving his arms in front of him. "No! No, we don't need that guy's eye."

"No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me." Rocket says, covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sarah continues to giggle as they walked to get changed.

* * *

As Sarah zipped up the new outfit she found, Rocket walked past the room, stopping and walked back, when he saw she was in there.

"There you are. Hurry up we gotta get goin'. Peter's got the Milano all ready and he's waiting for you." He said leaning in the door frame with his huge gun.

Sarah looked at him and nodded. "Ok. I'm all done anyways." She walked a few steps out of the room, when Rocket's voice stopped her.

"Wait!

She turned around and looked at him confused. "Yes? What is it?"

He walked up to her as she got down on her knee to lower herself to his height.

"Listen, Sarah, no matter what happens, Whether we live or die through all this, I just want to let you know." Rocket says, cradling Sarah's face gently in his hands. "I will love you until I die."

Sarah smiles lovingly at him. "I will love you until my last breath." Then, she kisses him with passion, and he returned that passion. After breaking the kiss, and grabbing his hand, she spoke to him. "C'mon'"

As they made it to the hangers, Sarah and Rocket separated, going to their ships.

Sarah made it to the Milano, Peter looking slightly annoyed. "You happy now?"

Sarah walks up the ramp and into the Milano. "Yes. Very." She answers and straps herself in.

Peter sits down in the pilot's seat and starts up the ship.

"This is a terrible plan." Gamora mutters and Peter smirks at her.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Peter said, making Gamora throw him a glare and Sarah giggled.

* * *

" **Quill! Yondu! Now!** "

They both flew towards the opening, but Yondu's ship was shot down before he could get there.

"Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me with, boy! I'll see at the end of this!" They hear his voice through the intercom. Ronan's fleet continues to relentlessly come at them, the Milano shaking from the shots fired.

Sarah leans forward and pushes the button on the communicator. "There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!"

Just as one of the Kree ships were about to come at them, it are shot down by a ship next to them and Sarah looks out the window.

"The Nova Corps!" She yelled, surprised.

"Peter Quill, this Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps." The voice said through the intercom. "For the record, I advised against trusting you here."

Peter grinned. "They got my 'dick' message!"

"You're what?!" Sarah yelled in disgust while Gamora quickly shot her head to look at Peter.

"Prove me wrong." Denarian said as a whole fleet of Nova Corps officers came flying in to help in the fight.

Peter manages to get through all the ships and finally manages to land, or well crash, the Milano inside the Dark Astor.

"Yes!" Drax laughs and cheers.

Sarah sighs in relief. "We're still alive. Thank goodness."

Gamora laughs lightly as well as well and turns to Peter. "We're just like Kevin Bacon."

Peter turns to her and smiles. He unbuckles himself form his seat and gets up. "Alright. Let's go."

The four of them walked through the large ship, following Gamora to where Ronan was. Sarah had to squint her eyes to try and see where they were going, the place being almost completely dark.

"I can barely see." Drax muttered as they walked.

Sarah suddenly bumps into Groot who had stooped walking. She was about to say something, when he only winked at her and lifted his hand into the air, releasing glowing lights from his fingertips and palm.

The group stared in awe at the firefly-like particles in the air and the whole hallway filled up with light.

Sarah smiled up at Groot. "It never stops being beautiful..." She murmured. Groot smiled at her and they continued to walk. She had seen do this a few times, when she could not sleep. He could just make people feel better without even trying.

Drax looked around in complete amazement. "When did you learn to do that?" he said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot'." Peter muttered looking quite amazed as well.

Gamora continued to walk ahead of them and turned to them. "The flight deck is three hundred meter this way."

They all nodded and walked in silence until Drax broke it, when he spoke he had a small smile on his face.

"I want you to all know that I am grateful for your acceptance even after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have...friends." He said fully smiling now. He then turned to Peter. "You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks." Peter said, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"This dumb tree and little girl, you are my friends."

Groot grunted his response while Sarah looked at Drax, slightly ticked at the little girl comment. "Um, sure. Thanks."

Drax lastly looked over to Gamora. "And this green whore, she, too..."

"Oh, you must stop!" She snapped at him.

But, when she turned around to keep walking, a woman with blue skin blocked their path. She glared at Gamora and she glared back.

"Gamora, look at what you done." The woman sneered. "You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous..."

She was suddenly cut off, when Drax fired a shot at her and she was hit directly, flying back with the force of the shot.

The group stared at him with wide eyes, thrown off by his actions and he only lowers the weapon, glaring at the where the woman was standing.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that."

Sarah pats him on the back. "Good shot, Drax."

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." Gamora says to them, walking ahead.

"You be careful, alright?" Sarah says stepping up.

Gamora nods and walked through into the room in front of them, leaving them to fight with Ronan's goons.

* * *

As they walk to the flight deck, they stop, when they see Korath the pursuer and Ronan's crew.

"Star-lord." Korath acknowledges Peter, while grins at the sound of his little nickname.

"Finally"

After that, they began fighting each other.

Sarah was shooting many goons as she can, that is until she was kicked into the wall, she did not have time to recover, because she was grabbed by the throat by Korath who looked livid, "Die"

Just as he was about to stab her with his knife, Drax tossed him into the wall and began to rip a part of his head.

"Finger to the throat means death." Drax growled at him as he finally kills him and drops Korath to the floor. Drax turns to Peter and grins.

"Metaphor."

Peter stares at him, surprised, but smiles weakly. "Yeah, sorta."

Drax looks over to Sarah and holds out a hand to help her up. Sarah stared at him, her mouth agape, but took his hand anyways and was pulled to her feet.

"Uh, thanks... for, um, helping me." She says still shocked at what she had just seen.

Drax nods and they turn to see more of Ronan's crew coming at them.

"Oh no" Sarah breathes out.

But, before they could react, Groot steps in front of them and stabs half the soldiers, then using them to smash the rest. After he finishes, he pulls his arm back and turns to the three of them, a grin on his face saying 'I did good, right?'

Sarah giggled and nods at him. "Yes, Groot you did a good job."

* * *

They encountered more goons by the flight deck and the door was still shut. They hear Rocket's voice through Peter's communicator.

" **Quill, you gotta hurry. The city's evacuated, but we're getting our assess kicked down here**."

Peter grabs the communicator and tosses it to Sarah.

"Here! Talk to your little boyfriend. I'll watch your back." Peter yelled to her over the noise.

Sarah answered the small machine. "Rocket, Gamora hasn't opened the door! We're just waiting for her."

They took care of Ronan's men and they all gave a sigh of relief, when they see Gamora open the door to the flight deck.

The five of them enter the large and Ronan turns to face them, a smirk on his face, when he see Peter take out the Hadron Enforcer and aims it at Him. Peter, without hesitating, shoots Ronan.

They all smile, when they see the shot connected with him.

"You did it!" Drax cheered.

But, as the cloud of smoke cleared around him, their smiles fell. There Ronan stood looking like the shot had zero effect on him. He grins evilly and turned his hammer at them, sending them flying to the side.

Drax is the first to get up and glares at Ronan, rushing towards him. But, he is grabbed by the throat, and is lifted up.

"I was mistaken," he sneered at him, gripping his throat tighter. "I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I..."

Before Ronan could finish, a ship comes crashing into the bridge and went straight to Ronan.

Peter quickly tackles Drax out of the way and Groot grabbed Sarah, moving out of the way, before the ship hit any of them.

Sarah groaned as she sat up. She looked over to the ship that crashed into the bridge and saw Peter pull a unconscious Rocket out of the ship. Sarah felt her heart died and she rushed over to Peter.

"Oh God, is he... is he..." She tried to ask if he was alright, but her voice quivered and broke too much to speak properly.

Peter seemed to understand and nodded. "Yeah. He's fine." He handed Rocket over to her and she held him close. She shut her eyes as the large ship began to break and fall apart even more. Sarah knelt down with the rest of her groups of friends as she felt tears slowly falling down her face.

Sarah suddenly hears creaking and shifting behind her and she looks up behind her.

"Groot? Buddy? What are you doing?" Her voice cracking.

Groot only gave her a sad looking smile, and saw as his arms and branches began to surround them. Her tears began to fall more steadily now, understanding what he was doing.

Rocket stirred in Sarah's arms and his eyes slowly opened. Sarah looked at him and he looked back up at her. He frowned, when he saw her silently crying and looked around. Seeing all the branches surrounding them, he quickly figured, what Groot was doing and stumbled over to him.

"No, Groot! You can't, you'll die." He moaned, his eyes brimming up with tears. "Why are you doing this? Why?"

Groot softly reached over to him with a small vine and wiped away his tears with a small smile. Sarah grabbed Rocket's hand and he turned to her and gripped it more tightly. Her eyes widen, when she hears Groot speak to them.

"We... are... Groot." He whispered to them softly as the ship crashed onto the ground.


	11. Heroes, Blood, and Surprises OH MY!

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, when her ears caught the sound of music. She groaned and winced in pain as she sat up. She looked around and saw the entire Dark Aster completely destroyed, concrete, sticks and twigs covering the ground. Her heart broke, when she remembered about Groot. She heard a crying sound and turned to see Rocket bent over on his knees clutching a stick.

Sarah got up, holding her abdomen and walked over to him. She knelt down and placed a arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes and looked back down at the stick in his hands.

"I called him a idiot." He said, his voice cracking.

He then turned to her and hugged her, crying softly into her shirt. Sarah hugged him back and she closed her eyes, feeling like crying herself.

Rocket's ears twitched and they separated, when they heard movement behind them. Sarah's eyes widened, when she saw who had came out of the ship's wreckage.

"Ronan!" She gasped and Rocket's face turns too one of pure hatred.

"You killed Groot!" He screamed and ran at him.

Sarah tried to grab him, but he was too fast. "Rocket, no don't-!"

Ronan only frowned and used his hammer with the infinity stone to throw Rocket aside as if he was nothing.

"ROCKET!" Sarah screamed and rushed over to him. "Oh my God, Rocket. Are you alright?" She said as she gently lifts him up.

"Yeah..." Rocket winced, but glared at Ronan as he began to speak.

"Behold! Your Guardians of the Galaxy!" He bellowed to the citizens that had gathered around the wreckage. As he said this, Sarah looked next to her and saw the Hadron Enforcer, though slightly broken. She nudged Rocket and looked to her.

"Look." She whispered and pointed to the weapon. He looked to where she pointed and his eyes lit up. He nodded and moved over quickly to fix the machine. Drax saw and Sarah looked at him, understanding passing between them and he looked over to Peter, who also saw what Rocket was doing. While all this, Ronan continued to talk.

"What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand!"

But just as Ronan raised up his hammer to use the stone once more, Peter stands up and starts to sing. "Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter.' He sang Ronan stared, completely confused as peter pointed to him.

"You listen to these words." Peter said and he continued to sing. "Ooh-oo, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter. Now bring it down hard!" Peter then starts to dance as he keeps singing. "Someday, we'll get it together and we'll get it..."

"What are you doing?" Ronan stared at Peter as if he was crazy.

Peter nodded at him. "Dance-off, bro. Me and you." He turned to Gamora and held his hand out to her. "Gamora."

Gamora shook her head frantically and Peter took his hand back.

"Subtle. Take it back." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Peter continues to dance as Rocket and Drax got up. the Hadron Enforcer. Sarah stood up as well and smirked at Ronan. He had no idea what they were doing, completely distracted by Peter.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked, starting to look annoyed.

Peter grinned. "I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom."

Ronan quickly turns to Drax and Rocket as Rocket connects the two wires to fire the weapon and they fire the weapon at the hammer. The shot destroys the hammer and the infinity stone flies out of it. Sarah reacts quickly and jumps to catch it.

Rocket drops the weapon and stepping forward. "No! Sarah!" but it was too late Sarah grabs the orb and the power and energy begins to consume her. She screams in pain and Gamora stumbles over to her.

"Take my hand, Sarah." She screamed at her. "Take my hand!"

Sarah grabs her hand. The energy from the stone begins to consume Gamora as well. Peter struggled to reach her, but finally made it and grabs her hand, the energy filling him as well. Drax forced himself over as well and grabs onto Sarah's shoulder and Rocket's grabs onto Drax's finger. the five of them struggling to hold in all the power and energy of the stone.

Ronan stared at them in surprise and rage. "You're mortal! How?"

Sarah looked at him. "You said it yourself, We're the Guardians of the Galaxy. Now, it's game over for YOU!" Sarah opens her hand and released the power of the stone at Ronan. All the energy took over Ronan's body and in seconds, the stone completely destroyed him.

Gamora reached quickly into her pocket and slammed the case of the orb over the stone, containing in its power.

Peter smiles weakly at her and Gamora hands him the orb, just as Yondu and his men show up.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show." He chuckles and walks in front of Peter. "Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to, before all the nookie-nookie starts." He said as he saw how Peter smiled at Gamora.

Gamora looked at Peter in shock "Peter, you can't." she said sounding desperate.

"Peter." Sarah murmured, her expression with the same desperation as Gamora.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu." Peter told him. "I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps."

Yondu only frowned and whistled, a small arrow flying out of his pants pocket. The arrow floated in front of Peter's face and Peter's eyes widened.

"I may be pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son." Yondu says, holding out his hand.

Peter looks at his hand and then the orb and reluctantly gives it to Yondu, who laughs and turns to leave, when Peter stops him.

"Yondu"

He turns slowly to face Peter again and Peter looks at him, serious with a small glimmer of worry in his eyes. "Do not open that orb. You know that, right?, You've seen what it does to people."

Yondu only chuckles to himself and walks off to his ship.

Sarah stare at Peter. "How could you... How could you give him the orb?"

Peter looks at her and gives her a small smile. "I know. I am in deep trouble. Because he is gonna be pissed, when he realizes I switched the orb on him."

Gamora chuckles and grabs his arm softly. "He was gonna kill you, Peter."

"Oh, I know." Peter says sighing. "But he was about the only family I had."

Gamora smiles at him. "No. He wasn't."

Before anybody could say anything, Sarah suddenly drops to the ground holding her stomach, and screaming in pain. The others rushed over to her, Rocket being the fastest, ran to her and grabs her face. "Sarah! What's wrong?!" He asked panicking. She turned over and threw up blood on the ground, heard Peter screaming for a medic, and she passed out from the pain. But not before hearing Rocket screaming her name.

" **SAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes as she heard a soft beeping sound next to her. She blinked a few times to clear up her vision and she begins to sit up.

"Miss, stay down, you are still healing." A voice said. Sarah turned to her side to see a doctor at her bedside, checking her vitals.

"How am I doctor?" Sarah asks worriedly.

The Doctor checked his pad and responded. "Your body was burning from the inside, and we had no choice, but to rush you here and use a new experimental drug we created. But you healed up nice over the last 8 months." Sarah sat there is shocked, it has been 8 months since the battle. Her thoughts were cut off, when the Doctor had more to say, "There is more, when we were fixing your wounds, we had found something in your body."

Sarah was now confused and scared.

"What?" she said worriedly, at the Doctor, who moved aside, helped her stand up and walked her over to a small tub in the corner of the room. She slowly walked over to it, to see a blue blanket covering something breathing under it. Sarah gulped, and she reached for the blanket and then moved it slightly and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

The months have been brutal to the team, ever since the incident, they have not seen Sarah at all. The last time that they saw her was, when she was leaving with the medics. But that changes, when they got a call saying Sarah woke up, they all rushed to the Hospital with Rocket in the lead. He asked the room number and he got it, he tore through the halls until he found the room and burst through the room.

There she was, dressed in the clothes she wore in the battle, but they were washed, and she was holding something in her arms, when she saw Rocket, she gave him one of her smiles that he loved so much. She stood up and gently placed the bundle she was holding on the bed, rushed over to Rocket, slid on her knees, grabs him in a hug, and kisses him with a fiery passion, to which he returned, they were kissing for a few minutes, after they broke for air, she stood up only to be grabbed in a big hug by Peter, followed by Gamora, and Drax settled with a one arm hug.

"You're alright!" Rocket said, to Sarah while a really big smile on his face. Sarah giggled at him

"What did you tell me before?" Sarah said thinking out loud, with a finger in her chin, along with a thinking face. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Rocket. "Quit worrying about me so much." She said smiling at him.

The group laughed with humor and relief, until they stop at a comfortable silence.

Something dawned on Sarah, she turned to Rocket, looking seriously at him. "Rocket..., something happened before we fought Ronan." Rocket looks confused at what Sarah is saying. She sees his look. "It is probably better, if I showed you." She walked over to the bed, gently picked up the bundle and walks back over to him and gets on her knees. "I was in shock, when I found out." With that she gently moved the blanket around, and showed him, "Rocket..., meet our daughter."


	12. The End

The room was silent, Peter and Drax's jaws were dropped, and Gamora was covering her mouth in shock.

Rocket just stood there staring at the baby, when the baby's eyes opened to reveal Sarah's eyes, she looked at him and reached for him. Rocket walked slowly to the baby, gently took her from Sarah, stared at the baby as it cuddled into his chest, and then he cried. Except the tears were of joy, he started to laugh and the little raccoon baby began to giggle along with her father. Rocket walked over to Sarah and gave a kiss filled with a new kind of love, Peter and the others were crying along with them.

Peter then spoke up after drying his tears, "So, what are you going to name her?"

Sarah looked to him and the others, and smiled to her baby.

"Her name will be..." she looks at Rocket for a second and looks back. "Her name will be Kira"

* * *

After Nova Corps got the news that Sarah was released for the hospital, they called for Sarah and the others over, and after giving a congratulations to Sarah, who was holding Kira, and Rocket who was holding a poet of dirt with a single twig in it, as they were still smiling. Nova Prime then got right to business.

Peter stared completely amazed and surprised at Corpsman Dey as they told him the new information, they found out about him.

"Why would you even know this?"

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out." He explained.

Peter looked at him confused. "I'm not Terran?"

"You are half Terran." Nova Prime said, answering his question. "Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen before."

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." Gamora said to Peter.

Sarah grinned at him. "That must be why I didn't die, because of you, I lived."

Rocket and Sarah shared a loving smile to each other and then to Kira, who was sleeping peacefully, as Nova Prime spoke up again.

"On behalf of the Nova Crops, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for you help in saving Xandar. If you would follow Denarian Dey, he has something for you."

Peter nods to her. "Thank you, Nova Prime." Gamora and Sarah said thank you as well and they proceed to follow Dey to what they were to receive.

As they walk, Sarah walks next to Gamora and Drax as Gamora talks to him.

"Your wife and child shall rest well knowing that you have avenged them."

Drax smiles at her and continues to walk. "Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill."

Gamora gaped at him as he walked ahead of them and Sarah looked at him in disbelief.

"There is literally nothing that will make him satisfied." She mutters and for the first time in which she was, she would ever hear, Gamora gave her a small laugh.

Sarah spun her head, carefully holding Kira, at Gamora in surprise and she laughed a little more, walking ahead as well.

"Man, This is just full of surprises." Sarah said softly as she smiled.

* * *

When they all stepped outside, their eyes widened in surprise, and Peter's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day.

"We tried to keep it close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could." Dey said sounding proud.

"Wow, I..." Peter forced out, completely speechless.

"Oh thank god. The ship is clean, no way was I going to raise my baby in that pig pen." Sarah said completely serious, Rocket nodded agreeing with her, Peter sent them a glare before turning back over to Dey.

"Thank you"

"I have a family that is alive, because of you. Your criminal records have been expunged. However, I have to warn you about breaking laws in the future."

At the sound of their records getting cleaned. Rocket looked up at Dey.

"Question. What if I see something that I want to take and it belongs to some else?

Dey looked at him, slightly amused. "You will be arrested"

"But what if i want it more then the person who has it?"

"Still illegal"

Rocket shook his head. "That does not follow. I want it more, sir. Do you understand.

Sarah begins to laugh, leading Rocket to the ship, with Gamora following behind her, chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Rocket asked looking at her.

Sarah shakes her head at him, still laughing, "Rocket, you can't arrested, we have a little girl now, she is going need her daddy to protect her."

Rocket looks at Kira with soft smile. "Yeah. I do have to protect, my little angel."

As they walked in, Sarah sat down in her seat, with holding Kira, having Rocket on her lap, and Groot's pot on his lap. Which they looked down on to see the small stick turned into a mini Groot, who turns to see Sarah, and Rocket looking at him with small smiles. Baby Groot looked at Kira curiously, Rocket decided to speak up, "Hey Groot, Buddy, say hello to Kira, me and Sarah's daughter." He said with a giant smile. Baby Groot looked shocked for a minute, and then began to squeal and dance as much as he could, with Sarah and Rocket laughing at him.

As Peter sat down in the pilot's seat, he turned to the group, "What should we do next?, Something good?, Something bad?, a bit of both?" He asked them, a small smile on his lips, as music begins to play in the back ground.

Gamora smiled and leaned over. "We'll follow your lead Star Lord."

Kira, who just woke up in Sarah's arms, giggled and clapped her tiny paws three times. Sarah and Rocket looked at her with loving smiles, and then Sarah kissed her daughter on the head, followed by Rocket. Sarah looked over to Peter, "You heard Kira, Peter." Sarah said with a big smile.

Peter grinned and started the ship. "A bit of both, it is!"

The Milano lifted off the ground, as Sarah and Rocket shared a loving kiss, knowing no matter what, the Guardians of the Galaxy will protect the universe and their family.


	13. Guardians of the Galaxy Theme Song

Not Quite Paradise by Bliss

Oh, oh, oh.  
Take the path of least resistance  
To the great unknown  
No directory assistance  
Now you're on your own  
If you're looking for a new world  
Just open up your eyes  
Because it's.

(chorus)  
Not Quite Paradise  
But it sure feels like home  
Not quite paradise  
We can rent to own  
It'll be all right  
No it's not quite. paradise

Tomorrows an illusion  
Yesterdays a dream  
Today is a solution  
But you've got to let it be  
And if you're looking for the answer  
It's right before your eyes  
Although it's.

(chorus)  
Not Quite Paradise  
But it sure looks like home  
Not quite paradise  
We are not alone  
It'll be all right though it's not quite. paradise.

Somewhere from the edge of time  
When the poets die the words  
don't rhyme I'll call you up and say  
We made it okay  
Somewhere in the back of your mind  
When you see your demons come to life  
And the world just fades away  
You'll know it's okay  
Oh, oh oh.  
It's gonna be okay  
Oh, oh oh.

(chorus)  
But it's not quite paradise  
But it sure feels like home  
(Not quite paradise) Make this place our own  
(Not quite paradise) We can rent to own  
(Not quite paradise) We don't have to be alone  
(Not quite paradise)


	14. Cast

Cast:

Victora Justice as Sarah Wright

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (Voice Only)

Vin Diseal as Groot (Voice Only)

Chris Pratt as Peter Quill aka Star Lord

Zoe Saldana as Gamora

Dave Bautista as Drax

Lee Pace as Ronan

Michael Rooker as Yondu

Karen Gillan as Nebula

Djimon Hounsou as Korath


End file.
